cryptokingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crypto Kingdom Wiki
Welcome to the Crypto Kingdom Wiki The first faucet/MMO for Monero Crypto Kingdom is a video game started the 10th of October 2014 by Risto Pietilä on the bitcointalk forum. It will be a tribute to games of the 90's, a promotional tool for the cryptocurrency Monero as well as a economy MMO playable on both desktops and mobiles. Below is an except from the rulebook. Crypto Kingdom is a virtual world that uses Monero (XMR) as money. The main screen is a bird's eye 2-D map of square plots with a similar look as the main map of Civilization from 1991. The whole game is a tongue-in-cheek retro style with pixelated graphics and music of the era. By clicking to one of the several buildings or attractions, one or more plots in size, the player first arrives to a pixel-art "building facade view", and then to "rooms", where he can perform actions. The main action in each room is Trollbox, where players can chat, tip money, drink various beverages, give reputation, play simple games etc. Some of the rooms have special features such as gambling, links to information resources or news, advertisements, faucets, businesses. Some are private houses of wealthy citizens, meeting places of guilds, and the King's castle is there also. The facade view and room view wallpapers are different for each house and room. New features will constantly be added with the focus on playability, not on graphics. Owners of buildings can also add playable functional features (sandbox MMO) to their buildings themselves. The land is a limited resource, giving rise to real estate speculation. New land will be claimed for the town according to the Town Council's decisions, zoned and auctioned. The most prestigious lots may be valued very high in the initial auction and the aftermarket. The desirability of land will be determined by the larger of 1) its direct value to players 2) its ingame income generation capacity (game automatically grants higher revenue to hairdressers located next to roads as opposed to inside houses etc. A simple house in the game is projected to have a resale value of about 10 XMR. It is also possible to rent for only a fraction of the cost. Some markets (such as houses) are totally free, some (such as drinks) is taxed or (such as doctor) is regulated. The game starts in the year 1400, which was October 10th, 2014, the first day after the invention of the game. The time is now passing at a rate of 2 game-years for 1 real-day. The game has 2 phases, the "Ancient" phase that is going on now and the "Economy" that will start when the "Version 3: Economy" is launched after 100 real-days. At that point the time will be reset to pass much slower, at a rate of 1 game-month per 1 real-day. Participating in the Ancient phase gives everyone involved much ingame rewards, and the buildings constructed then will most likely last forever. The game will be developed in a modular fashion with new versions coming up every 6 weeks. The zero-version is almost ready, and the first 7 versions are already in either the feature specification or ingame mechanisms planning stage. Eras Crypto Kingdom has several eras, reflecting the developement of the games. Genesis. 10 October 2014. Non playable - announcement, rules. Ancients. Still forum-only. 1000 gold are necessary to play. Payable only with XMR, they help fostering the development of the game. Sandbox. Economy. 18 January 2015 Skills and Businesses. Administration. Family and Lineage. Villages and Towns. Aspects of the Game Crypto Kingdom will allow players to build their character and the economy of the city. They will be able to earn virtual money (and to a certain extent convert it to Monero), by playing various games of chance and skill, raise taxes, rent or sell products (including raw materials used by other players)... Economy The ingame currency is monero (XMR, about $1 now), which subdivides to 1 million moneritos. Typically player actions (wager in a gambling game, price offered in an auction, real estate sale) are denominated in moneros with decimals if needed, and game actions (game-hourly wages, meal, drink, or resource prices per unit) in moneritos. It is possible to play with only ingame assigned income, faucets and giveaways, but to get something real going (except in the early days of the game when all the early adopters get rich due to initial land grab, even with zero money down), the account needs to be funded. This is officially possible with XMR only, although it is expected that any kind of value can be tradable to blockchain XMR (already is) or directly as ingame XMR by third parties. The emergence of such services means, on the other hand, that ingame value in practice is exchangeable for outgame value, no matter what the game admins wish. In addition to XMR, whose quantity fluctuates with player deposits and withdrawals, there is a pseudo-monetary resource of Gold. In the Ancient phase of the game, which lasts 100 real-days, 10,000 gold are mined each day by the King, who sells half of them to the investors or players to fund the development. Gold is an income-generating resource, granting building resources in the Ancient era and XMR in the Economy era. In the Economy era, King no longer mines gold but rather new gold is generated to all players of the game in proportion to time spent online (captcha will be asked, to ensure only human playing generates gold). At the current exchange rates, 1 real-month of rather active play generates 10 gold (from Version 3: Economy onwards). Owners of gold select the town council. It also has various ingame prestige uses as a luxury resource. Gold's value is measured in a free market. Character Players have a character that, after the introductory levels, can take one of 5 career paths - Servants of the King (moderators and such), Engineers (game developers, also get a cut of ingame construction), Merchants (businessmen and people who want to pay to play), Scholars (wise people having an academic profession, and knowers of Bitcoin and Monero) and Artesans (handy townspeople who spend the time in taverns and earn when there is building going on in town). Each path has several levels with increasing perks and prestige. The most advanced players in each path may be promoted to Nobility, again of different levels. Nobility owns large palaces in the most prestigious areas, and huge stashes of gold. They may converse with the King, and when visiting drinkhouses, they always drink wine, which is 10 times more expensive than beer, and gives the tavernkeeper a good income. Or just entertain each other in their palaces and plan new businesses for Cryptocurrency's advancement. Or their own. They decide. Although there is no avatar, the profile page of a player can be accessed by clicking his name in the chat. That lists the picture, whatever the person wants to say, and his achievements, Badges, Medals, Honors, and Orders. The game has numerous ways to keep track of achievement, so each player may decide to excel in something, even if he lacks the resources to attain the cream of the society. To Whom And Why The game is directly playable in a browser and no questions are asked, also no deposit needs to be made. It can be started with never putting money in, and in fact 90% of the players are expected to do so, working from rags to... middle class, at least. 1% of the remaining 10% is expected to pay 90% of all income to the game. They also get promoted to the highest powers. The game is developed especially to be a way to increase popular (small holder) interest towards Monero, but it will include many bonuses for MEW members joining. The ways how Monero (and any cryptocurrency whose holders gain presence in the game) can be promoted to the players are very many: information, chat, games, forum links, ways to invite other people in the game and give them a starting stash are just some. Inspiration The game took inspiration from various differents existing games * Civilization I for the graphic and economy building * EVE online for the free-from, sandbox MMO, where almost everything is player-driven * Primedice for the gambling with fun aspect * Aibo Hotel was also an inspiration Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse